


it's a broken heart

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: for all my jookyun shippers out there - i knOw you exist [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst is my middle name, Happy too, M/M, depending on how you look at it, enjoyy, honestly this has got to be the least words in a work that i've ever written, i love jooheon i swear, im not even sorry for this, sad ending??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: "Hyung, have you ever thought of your friends, like, in a sexual way?"





	it's a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> i've been feeling pretty blue this few days so this happened
> 
> ENJOYY

Changkyun peered through the door, his eyes landing on his best friend who hunched over a desk, a pencil in his hand as he furiously scribbled some words on a piece of paper, before huffing in annoyance and crumpling said paper roughly. 

 

"Hey," Changkyun greeted, eyeing how the other male threw the ball of paper into the waste bin - and missing it completely.

 

Jooheon grunted back in response.

 

The younger male walked over to pick up the ball of paper, before tossing it into the waste bin with ease. "Hyung," he sighed, "are you seriously working on the lyrics for our next album now? We barely even debuted!" 

 

"Plus," the younger male went on without missing a beat, "you've already lost inspiration to write, why not just take a break?"

 

Changkyun noticed how the other rapper's pencil paused in midair. His lips stretched into a wide smile, knowing that the latter was going to cave in anytime soon.

 

"Come on, you know it's rare that we're given half a day off. Just rest for awhile, alright?" Changkyun moved swiftly to stand beside the elder male, snatching the pencil from the latter's grasp easily and ignoring the glare from Jooheon. "Come on, just talk to me for a moment, I won't disturb you afterwards, yeah?"

 

Jooheon exhaled deeply, a look of defeat written on his face. "Fine," he grumbled. There was no way he could win over the pout the younger male was giving him.

 

"Yes!" Changkyun fist pumped the air in victory, before dragging the other rapper towards the bed, ignoring the latter's soft protests.

 

"So," Jooheon started, "what do you want to talk about?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Changkyu-"

 

"Alright, alright, fine." Changkyun reached for a seal plushie given by a fan, before hugging it tightly.

 

He missed the way the other male watched him with an amused smile plastered on his face.

 

"Hyung, have you ever thought about any of your friends, like, in a sexual way?"

 

The way the smile on Jooheon's face slowly fade away didn't go unnoticed by the younger male.

 

"You mean, our members? Or just friends in general?" 

 

"Our members." Changkyun replied, his voice almost a whisper.

 

"Well," Jooheon paused, before he answered, "yeah, of course. I mean, we're all pretty hot, so it's bound to happen sooner or later."

 

The younger male nodded, unsure whether to continue on with where the conversation was headed. He kind of regret bringing up the subject already.

 

"But why? Why the sudden question?" Jooheon quipped, curiosity obvious in his eyes as he waited for the answer.

 

"I - uh," Changkyun suddenly felt so self conscious about what he was going to say. "I think I like Hyungwon - as in, like _like_ him."

 

"Oh."

 

The younger male fiddled around with the tiny hands (fins?) of his seal plushie, the silence between them suddenly becoming unbearable, until Jooheon spoke. 

 

"I need to show you something."

 

Without another word, Jooheon got off the bed and headed to his desk, before returning with his smartphone in hand.

 

He scrolled through some conversations on his device, before passing the phone to Changkyun.

 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he read through some of the texts. Texts between Hyungwon and Jooheon.

 

Or, more specifically, texts from Hyungwon talking about how much he adored Changkyun.

 

"Wait," Changkyun breathed, "He likes me too?"

 

"Yup."

 

Changkyun's eyes lit up with joy. "Wait, like, for real?"

 

The older rapper hummed in response. 

 

Changkyun practically squealed in happiness, earning himself another amused grin from Jooheon. "Oh my God, yes! This is a dream come true."

 

The younger rapper almost threw the seal plushie out of the way when he flung his arms around Jooheon, suffocating the latter.

 

"Thank you so much, hyung! You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for!" And, without waiting for Jooheon to tease him on the non-existing word 'bestest', he dashed out of the room.

 

He didn't notice how the Jooheon flinched at his words.

 

He didn't notice how Jooheon's forced smile slowly evaporated away, or how Jooheon had refused to look at him in the eyes after showing him the text messages.

 

He didn't notice anything.

 

Jooheon almost laughed at the irony of the situation. "Wow," he exhaled. "I just helped _my_ crush get together with his crush."

 

A delirious grin made its way onto his face. "I must be a fucking saint or something."

 

He sat there for a while more, the situation slowly sinking in before he finally stood up and staggered back to his desk.

 

Picking up his pencil, he scribbled a few words down.

 

_my heart feels suffocated and dark,_

_it's so hard,_

_this feeling of love._

_it's a broken heart._

 

This time, he didn't crumple or throw the paper away.

**Author's Note:**

> dramama ramama ramama hEY
> 
> hit me up:
> 
> instagram: @monstaxed  
> tumblr: @monstaxhappened  
> wattpad: @VerifiedFangurlXX
> 
> thank you soso much for reading :))


End file.
